Life goes on even when times get tough
by meganwunderlich
Summary: Haley fleas when she finds out shes pregnet. Nathan and Lucas go after her. Will she go back? Will she be safe? Nathan and Haley Brooke and Lucas and Peyton and Jake.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill

Haley couldn't believe what she was doing. Why was she doing this?

_Flashback-_

_Haley opened her eyes and looked down at the pregnancy test. Her eyes got wide. It had read pregnant._

She finished packing up her small brown suitcase and clasped it shut. She went into her desk and grabbed her purple stationary. Then she picked up her feathery pen and started writing a note to Nathan. It read…

Nathan-

You must understand that what I am doing is for the best. I am leaving for New York. Things have come up and I can't stay in One Tree Hill any longer. I still love you with all of my heart and I would never do anything to hurt you.

I love you-

Haley

A tear slid down her face as she set her pen down. Nathan had brought nothing but good to her life. Why was she leaving? She searched her mind for an answer but she couldn't find one.

Nathan walked through the door of Haley and his apartment.

Nathan- Haley I'm home!

Nathan walked into the kitchen and set his basketball down. Sitting on the counter next to the fruit bowl was a note. He picked it up and started to read it as tears filled his eyes. Was this some kind of joke? How could the love of his life do this to him? And he couldn't even see it coming.

Lucas had just walked into his house when his cell phone rang. He looked onto the caller id hoping it was Brooke. It wasn't. It was Nathan.

Lucas- Hey was up?

Nathan- We have to go after her.

Lucas- Who do we have to go after?

Nathan- Haley, meet me at the café in five.

Click. What in the heck did Nathan mean? His voice was so sad.

Author's note-

How do you like it? Let me know.

Megan


	2. Chapter 2

Haley arrived at the airport and paid the taxi driver the fair. It was 2:02 and her plane would take of at 2:17. She was late. She couldn't miss her plane.

She went to the Delta booth and pulled out her plane tickets. She handed the lady behind the counter her suit case and started making a tag out. When she handed the girl the tag the girl looked at it curiously.

Delta Worker: Excuse me; do you go to Tree Hill High School?

Haley looked up.

Haley: Yes, I do. Why do you ask?

Oh well I just graduated and I remember the announcement of when you and Nathan Scott got married.

Haley's eyes grew watery at the thought of Nathan.

Haley: Yes.

Haley could barely even talk. She walked away with her purse and ticket in her hand without even looking back. Why did she have to be so rude to the girl? Also why all these why questions?

Nathan grabbed his jacket and keys and dashed out the door. He ran to his beat up old car and jumped in. As he drove the short distance to Karen's Café he couldn't keep his mind off Haley. Haley. His beautiful Haley. As he turned the corner a semi came out of no where. He swerved but…

When Lucas got to the café Nathan wasn't there yet. He went behind the counter and made two hot chocolates. One for him one for Nathan. Then he sat down at the table next to the window. What did Nathan mean bye Haley had left and they need to go after her? It just didn't make any since! He picked up his cell and hi the 1 for speed dial. That number was Brooke's. His number 1 girl. The phone rang twice and she picked up.

Brooke- Hey, boyfriend what's up?

Lucas- Brooke I'm not exactly sure but something weird is going on. Nathan called me a little while ago and he said something about how we have to go after Haley. He was supposed to meet me at the café but he's almost ten minutes late. I'm really worried Brooke.

Brooke- That's really odd do you want me to call Haley?

Lucas- That would be amazing!

Brooke- Ok I will call her right now. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. The Haley that we all know and love wouldn't just get up and run.

Lucas- I know, I love you Brooke and thank you so much for doing this for me I appreciate it so much.

Brooke- I love you to boyfriend. Ill call you back once I get a hold of Haley.

Bye.

Lucas- Bye pretty girl.

Haley walked through the crowded airport. Walking towards her was a familiar red head. Just who she wanted to talk to right now.

Haley dodged under a mother and her daughter knocking all of there luggage out of there hands. That plan worked smoothly.

Authors note- I know that these first two chapters have been short and I am really sorry about that it's just that I want you guys to get used to the story before I start doing long chapters. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke hung up the phone with Lucas and dialed Haley's number. The

Phone rang 4 times before the answering machine kicked in.

_Hey this is Haley James Scott I'm not available at the moment but leave a message after the beep. Thanks! Beep._

"Hey Tutor Girl its Brooke. Something weird is going on so give me a call back when you get this message. Thanks and love ya."

This was really unlike Haley. Usually she always answers her phone. Something fishy was going on and Brooke Davis was definitely going to find out what it is.

Haley's cell phone rang. Saved by the bell. She waved Rachel away and looked at the caller id. It was Brooke. The other person she would like to talk to right at that moment. She hit the button to make it go straight to voice mail and pretended to pick up.

"Hello? Oh hi! How are you! Me too. So, what's up?" On and on she went pretending to talk into her cell phone. Finally Rachel just walked away.

Nathan swerved away from the semi but the semi swerved the same way. Boom! Crash! The last thing Nathan saw was Haley's wrist with the Cracker Jack bracelet on it.

Lucas looked at the clock. It had been a half an hour since Nathan was supposed to meet him at the café and he still wasn't there. I might as well go look for him he thought. Just as he got up his cell phone rang. The caller id showed unknown number. "Hello"? Lucas asked.

"Hello this is Doctor John Harwich and I'm from Tree Hill Family Medical Center. We have Nathan Scott here with us and he has been in a very series car crash. This number was in his wallet along with a Miss Haley's. Would you be able to come and see your brother at this time or could you send someone else?"

"Of course I can come down there what room is he?"

"He is in room 5A, and I will see you in a little while."

Click.

Peyton was getting ready to go and pick Jenny up from Day care when her cell phone rang. The caller id read Lucas.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Peyton. Nathan has been in a pretty bad car accident. So, if you want to come down there he's in room 5A."

"Oh. Wow Ill be right there."

"Bye Peyton."

"Bye."

Peyton called her boyfriend Jake (who she was living with at the moment) and told him about Nathan.

"Wow, Jake replied after hearing the news.

Haley handed her boarding pass to the attendant behind the counter. With that she felt like she was going to throw up. For two reasons actually. The first because she was two months pregnant and the second because she wasn't quite sure she should go on the plane. How could she leave Nathan after all he has done for her? How could she not?

Nathan opened his eyes to see Lucas, Brooke and Peyton asleep in chairs next to him. But where was Haley? Then it all came back to him. Haley was gone.

Nathan sat up and only stirred Brooke and Peyton but woke up Lucas who was a light sleeper ever since he found out his girlfriend Brooke was pregnant.

"Nate you up?"

"Yea how long have I been asleep?"

"Um, about two days."

"What Haley's in New York by now we have to go get her!"

Authors note

Hey guys, a couple of things. First someone told me that you can't use script format on this website so I am really sorry about that. Also as you may have caught Brooke is also pregnant. Another one of the fans of this story wanted that. So I hope you like the story so far!

P.S I am married with a 7 month old baby at home so I can't have that much time to my self!


End file.
